Five Nights with Foxy
by Stripedblur
Summary: (Based on Five Nights at Freddy's) The new Freddy Frazbear's Pizzeria security guard's shift takes an unexpected turn when he meets one of the animatronics, Foxy the Pirate.
1. Night 1

•••••••••••  
Night 1  
•••••••••••

"Hiya! Welcome to Freddy Frazbear's Pizza!" A stout middle aged man boomed at the person entering his restaurant.  
"Uh, hey." Mike Schmidt greeted him, looking around the large pizzeria. Rows upon rows of tables filled the room, each bearing the scars from the previous birthday party to pass through. On the other side of the room stood what Mike assumed was the main attraction, the stage. It hosted the members of an animatronic band. A duck, rabbit and a bear.  
The owner put down a plate of half eaten pizza and approached Mike, "The name's Freddy, what can I do for ya?"  
"I'm here about the ad you put out." Mike explained, pulling out this week's classifieds,"you're looking for a security man?"  
"I see!" He beamed, smiling, "then you're hired! I'll introduce ya to the band!".  
"R-really? Alright!" Mike nodded. Freddy led him to the stage.  
"This here's what draws the kids in." He explained, gesturing to the group of fluffy robots, "we got, Bonny Bunny, Chica the duck and last but not least, Freddy Frazbear!"  
"So I guess they sing and dance?"  
"That's right!" He said, patting Freddy's head almost cautiously.  
"So are these the only ones?"  
"We got one more over here in Pirate's Cove." He replied, leading Mike into the next room. The door opened into a large island-themed room. Plastic palm trees and wooden benches surrounded another stage.  
"And this here is Foxy." Freddy pointed to a large animatronic red fox with an eye patch and a hook for a hand. Mike climbed onto the stage to get a better look. He reached a hand out and brushed Foxy's arm.  
"It feels almost real." Mike said.  
"Yeah he's an ugly fucker, huh? Freddy laughed. Mike looked closely at the fox's face. The amount of detail was impressive. It's eye seemed almost real, shining a deep blue.  
"I think he's kinda cute." Mike smiled. He climbed off of the stage, "alright, is there anything else I should know before I start?"  
"Well…" The owner fell silent, "Yeah. "

•••

Mike's hands gripped onto the video panel tightly, a drop of sweat dripping onto the screen. He quickly wiped it off, feeling his breath quicken with even second. He had assumed Freddy was only joking when he said the robots moved at night. But the proof was in front of him. He changed channels again, this time to 5, backstage.

"Holy shit!" He yelled, seeing something move.

_Which one was that…the rabbit? The duck?_

He changed channels again, this time to 1C, "Pirates Cove…" he read out loud, "Where's the fox?".  
Mike's heart jumped into his throat. Changing channels to the West Hallway, his question was quickly answered. The large fox was bounding down the hallway towards his office. Mike leapt up from his seat and slammed his hand onto the button marked "DOOR". He closed his eyes tightly, too scared to open them. The door fell to the ground with loud bang.  
"**AH! MY FOOT**!" Someone yelled. Mike's eyes shot open, looking at the solid metal door before him. He looked at the floor and saw a large red paw trapped. Instinct kicked in and made him release his hand from the red button. The door retracted into the roof once again, revealing the large red pirate-fox in the doorway.  
"T-thank you." It whimpered, it's voice soft and raspy. It lifted it's foot to get a better look at the damage, "ouch, that sure did a number to it."  
The robot looked around the small office, and spotted a free stool. "Could you pass me that?"  
Mike froze up, sinking further into his chair.  
"Please don't kill me." He slowly pushed the chair over to hurt fox.  
"I'm not gonna kill you. Relax. That ain't my thing." He explained, waving his hook in the air, "My name's Foxy. Foxy the Pirate."  
He held out a large paw. Mike slowly reached out and shook it.  
"M-Mik-" He cut himself off, glancing at the video panel on the floor. A large yellow duck ran past one of the cameras. The east hallway.  
"oh shit oh shit, it's coming." the security guard scrambled out of his seat for the button.  
"Relax I got this." Foxy interrupted. He hopped off the stool and opened a metal box on the wall containing a large breaker switch, "the trick is to flip this down."  
He hit it with his hook. The large metal doors suddenly swung down, sealing them the small office.  
"And there ya go! The last security guard taught me that one."  
Mike relaxed a bit, feeling safer despite being trapped in a small room with a living animatronic fox.  
"T-thanks." Mike stammered.  
"No problem, Mike was it?" Foxy asked. Mike nodded nervously, "sorry to startle you, I heard you yell and thought I'd check if one of the others got to you."  
He sat back down on the stool and leaned his back against the wall. Mike started breathing heavily, struggling to hide his fear from the fox.  
"Hey, are you alright?" The pirate sat up, "You look mighty pale."  
Foxy stood up and moved closer to the new security guard, placing his paw on his forehead. He held it there for a second. Mike felt his soft, almost warm, fur brush against his skin. As scared as he was, he felt himself uncontrollably relax a bit.  
"Y-yeah, I'm okay." He said shakily, sitting up in the seat, "thank you again for the shutting the door. I was running low on power."  
"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do since you let the door off my foot." He smiled, "Speaking of which…"  
Foxy held up his foot with his hook. A large dent was left half way down.  
"That looks painful…" Mike said bluntly, "if you can, y'know, feel it."  
"I may be made of metal but I still feel things like you." The large fox explained, curiously poking the dent. A sudden sting of pain shot up his leg, making him whimper.  
"Woah, careful there." Mike quickly intervened, moving the fox's hand away from his foot, "does it hurt when you put weight on it?"  
"Y-yeah?" Foxy said, sitting back, letting the security guard get a better look.  
"Here," Mike pulled his scarf off of a rack behind him. He quickly fashioned it into a bandage and carefully wrapped it around the robot's foot, "how's that?"  
"It's…" He slowly placed it on the floor and stood up, "wow, it's a lot better. Thank you."  
"Don't mention it I guess." Mike stammered. He looked up at the large red fox, still struggling to believe what had became of the night.  
He looked at the fox's eye again. It seemed different now…deeper. Foxy glanced at Mike and caught him staring. He smiled, making him look away.

_Am I…blushing?!_

An alarm suddenly went off on Mike's phone.  
"Oh, that means it 6am." he explained, turning it off.  
"Wow morning came quickly." Foxy laughed, flipping the breaking back up, opening up the doors, "don't worry, the others will be back in their spots by now. They won't move."  
"A-alright." Mike nodded, glancing into the dimly hallway.  
"I gotta get back to pirat-" the large red fox stopped in the doorway, seeing how nervous Mike was.  
He held out his paw, "here, I'll walk you to the front."

•••

The duo entered the tropical themed room once again. Sunlight shined in from some windows on the roof, a welcoming sight to Mike.  
"Alright, this is my stop. We got a party at 7 so I should probably get into place." Foxy explained, letting go of Mike's hand.  
"Oh…okay." Mike said, looking around, half expecting a giant yellow duck to pop out of somewhere, "you know, you didn't have to hold my hand the whole time." He laughed.  
"You were gripping pretty hard to it" he laughed with him, climbing onto the stage.  
"Y'know…most guards quit after the first night." Foxy paused, idly playing with his hook, "will I get to see you again?"  
Mike paused, not having considered the option of staying.  
"You know what, you don't have to decide right now." He interrupted the train of thought, "the entrance is right through there."  
"A-alright…" Mike said, "thanks…for everything."

•••

Mike pushed the doors to Freddy Frazbear's Pizza open and stepped out onto the parking lot.  
"Ah! Mike." Freddy beamed, stepping out of his car, "I had a good feeling about you! I knew you'd make it!"  
The owner walked up to him, "now listen, I know what you saw can be pretty jarring to a person but the robots aren't as dangerous as they look. But if you quit, I understand."  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna quit." Mike explained  
"Really?" Freddy blurted out, "You aren't afraid of the robots?"  
"Not really, I don't think they're all that bad." Mike smiled, "see ya tomorrow, Mr. F"  
Mike climbed into his car and started the engine.

_See you tomorrow, Foxy._


	2. Night 2

•••••••••••  
Night 2  
•••••••••••

Mike pulled his car into one of the few available parking spots in the pizzeria's parking lot. The countless number of mini-vans indicated that a birthday party was currently underway.  
He hadn't been able to think of anything other than what happened the previous night for the entire day. Not so much to do with the murderous robots, but more with Foxy. As hard as he tried, the security guard helplessly replayed their encounter over and over again in his head. It got so bad, Mike decided to come into work early. He justified it in his head by telling himself that he needed to make defensive preparations for the animatronics.  
This was, of course, an utter lie. With the trick Foxy had shown him, the upcoming nights seemed like they'd be a breeze. He would be able to save power and securely sit inside his office with the doors separating himself from Freddy's band.  
Mike pushed open one of the twin glass doors into the pizzeria. He was greeted with an intense blast of hot air and loud noise. Both of which were results of the ongoing riot of a birthday party. A pair of screaming kids ran past him, throwing slices of pizza at each other.  
"Mike! Good to see ya!" The owner, Freddy, yelled across the room. He cautiously made his way to the security guard, skillfully navigating the sea of children, "What brings you here at this time? Your shift doesn't start for another couple of hours."  
"I, uh" Mike paused, "I came to make some preparations for tonight. Can't be too careful with those robots." He forced out a laugh.  
"I hear ya," Freddy laughed with him. He turned and stared at the animatronic band, performing their classic song "Ain't No Party Like a Pizza Party". After a brief shudder, he turned back to Mike, "Well let me know if you need anything!"  
"I will, thanks."

Mike made his way through the party, towards the doorway marked "Pirate's Cove". A few kids from the party were hanging around inside, two of them pretending to sword fight. The other two were on the stage, examining Foxy close up.  
"Hey look!" One of them said, "His ear is loose!". He promptly reached up and with a quick pull, ripped off one of the fox's ears, much to Mike's dismay.  
"Woah woah woah! Stop that!" Mike interrupted, startling the children. He threw aside his backpack and quickly grabbed the pirate's ear out of the child's hand, "You should know better than to damage something that doesn't belong to you." Mike said sternly, trying to justify his outburst.  
"Whatever grandpa, he was ugly to start. No need to ruin our fun." One of kids muttered, climbing off of the stage and returning to the main party. The other three followed him, leaving Foxy and Mike alone.  
After double checking that the coast was clear, Mike quickly scrambled onto the stage.  
"You alright?" He whispered into Foxy's un-broken ear. He inspected the hole where his other ear had been, "That looks like it hurts."  
Mike remembered that Foxy wasn't allowed to move during the day. Or couldn't. He still wasn't sure on that.  
"Oh, right. Can't talk. Sorry 'bout that." Mike whispered as he continued to peer into the hole.  
"It looks like I'll be able to just clip it back in. But it's gonna hurt."  
Mike placed the ear over the hole and quickly jammed it back into place. Despite the obvious pain it must have inflicted, Foxy managed to maintain his complexion, aside from a muffled grunt and a bit of shaking.  
"Sorry sorry sorr-!"  
"Thank you." Foxy said quietly, interrupting Mike's apologies. The fox quickly returned back to his frozen pose before anyone could see him move. Mike let out a sigh and smiled, "Don't mention it.".  
Mike picked up his backpack again and turned to head to his office.  
"I'll see you later,"

•••

An alarm on Mike's phone went off, signaling that it was midnight, and that the animatronics were active. Mike picked up the video panel and began watching the band.

_What?! The duck's already gone?!_

He quickly scanned the other rooms for the missing robot. He changed to the kitchen, holding his ear close to the panel. The sound of clanging pans indicated that the duck was approaching him faster than he had anticipated. He quickly stood up and opened the metal box on the wall, revealing a breaker switch. Mimicking Foxy, Mike grabbed it and tried to pull it down. After a few seconds of struggle, he realized it was stuck.  
"Oh shit oh shit. It can't be jammed. Not right now." He muttered out loud. His panic was interrupted by sound of scraping metal. Mike hesitantly peered down the east hallway. Chica was slowly walking towards him, dragging one of her wings against the wall. Her eyes locked with his, striking fear and panic into Mike.  
The security guard returned to his office quickly and began looking for something to defend himself with. Before he could grab anything off of the desk, he was thrown back into chair by the large duck. Mike's breath caught in this throat, stifling a scream. Chica moved her face close to his, inspecting him. She reached one of her wings up to his face and pressed it against his cheek. The sharp, exposed metal on her wing dug into his skin, drawing blood. Mike let out a quiet whimper, feeling it cut deeper and deeper. Soon the tip of the duck's wing was coated in blood.  
"**HEY.** That's my kill." A familiar voice boomed. Foxy's.  
"Stay out of this, fox." Chica snapped, her voice low and raucous.  
Mike opened one of his eyes slowly, seeing Foxy stand in the doorway, pressing his hook against Chica's throat.  
"This one crushed my foot under the door. I want to do the same to his throat." The pirate explained, his words dripping with anger and violence. The duck backed away from Mike.  
"Fine." Chica said, "But don't expect any favors from me in the future. You know how Freddy gets."  
Foxy nodded and waited for Chica to return back into the dark hallway. He quickly walked over to the breaker switch and swiped it down with impossible ease. The large metal doors swung down, sealing them in the office again.  
"Are you alright?" Foxy asked, quickly turning his attention to Mike. He nodded, moving a hand up to his face to feel the damage. A stream of blood slowly poured out of the gash on his cheek.  
"Sorry if I scared you just then," Foxy apologized, "Violence is the only way to get through to them sometimes"  
"It's okay" Mike smiled, wiping some of his blood on the chair's arm. Foxy pulled up a stool next to the security guard and took a close look at his injury. He raised his hand and hesitated  
"Can I…get a better look at it?" He asked, not wanting to touch Mike without permission. Mike nodded.  
The pirate gently placed his paw on Mike's head and turned it towards the office lamp.  
"That looks pretty deep," He inspected, "I think we should patch it up."  
Foxy's words went over Mike's head. He was too distracted with Foxy's paw on his un-gashed cheek. Despite covering metal, his fur felt incredibly real. Mike could subtly feel heat from the paw. He felt something warm on his other cheek. He turned his head and realized it was Foxy's breath. Mike stiffened up, their faces inches apart.  
"Mike?" Foxy said, dragging him back to earth.  
"W-what?"  
"You zoned out on me." Foxy explained, "I said we should bandage your wound up."  
Mike quickly remembered that his face was bleeding, "Oh…right. Yeah."  
Foxy stood up and looked around the small office. He turned his back to Mike and began rooting through the desk and it's drawers. Mike took the opportunity to examine the Fox's back. Patches of fur had been torn off in various places, exposing some metal and wires. Despite being a robot, Mike noticed Foxy's back was rather…muscular. Upon closer inspection, so too were his arms.  
Mike's eyes unintentionally sank lower down Foxy's form and landed on his tail. The pirate seemed to idly sway it back and forth. As with his back, a few small patches of fur were missing. The tail made a quick flicking motion, snapping Mike out of his trance. He suddenly realized Foxy was staring at him over his shoulder.  
"I was, uh, just staring at your, tail." Mike stammered. Foxy chuckled and returned back to looking for a make-shift bandage.  
"Aha!" He cheered, interrupting Mike's intense blushing, "We could use this to stop the bleeding!"  
He turned around and presented Mike with one of the children's drawings off of the wall and a roll of tape.  
"This was drawn on a napkin." Foxy explained. He sat back down on his stool, and quickly folded the napkin into a rectangle long enough to cover the injury, "This might sting a bit."  
Foxy reached behind him and grabbed his tail, giving the tip to Mike, "Here, you can squeeze this while I work."  
Mike hesitantly grabbed it and prepared for the aforementioned stinging. Foxy carefully placed the napkin against Mike's cheek, covering the gash perfectly. Mike clenched his teeth and squeezed Foxy's tail tightly at the searing pain. The fox worked his paws quickly and ripped off a strip of tape with his hook. Mike was momentarily distracted from the pain when he felt Foxy's warm breath on his cheek again. He relaxed a bit. Foxy gently taped the napkin in place twice. The blood failed to leak through it, proving Foxy's idea successful.  
"Aaaand, finished." He announced, leaning back from Mike's face.  
The security guard gently patted the bandage, "Wow. Thanks."  
"You can let go of my tail now." Foxy laughed.  
Mike blushed intensely again, releasing his tight grip.  
"Sorry."  
"It's alright," He smiled, un-matting the fur on his tail. When he finished he looked back at Mike and realized there was still a noticeable amount of blood that had run down his neck and cheek. He grabbed another drawing off of the wall, "Here, let me wipe that off for you."  
The fox moved his face close to Mike's once again, his breath a welcoming feeling against his skin. Foxy began gently wiping up the remaining blood.  
"Thanks…again." Mike said quietly.  
"It's no problem…again." He chuckled, "I'm sure you can repay somehow."  
Mike paused for moment.  
He quickly turned his face to the pirate's and darted forward, pressing his lips against Foxy's. He closed his eyes tightly, afraid of how he might react. Mike could feel Foxy tense up, naturally surprised at the security guard's action. After a moment of tense silence, he relaxed and pressed into the kiss. The fox wrapped his arms around Mike and pulled him closer. His soft fur pressed against his skin, allowing Mike to relax and enjoy the moment.  
After holding the kiss for a few more seconds they separated, both out of breath.  
"Wow…" Foxy said breathlessly.  
"Yeah…"  
The sat in the afterglow, both gathering their breath and thoughts.  
An alarm on Mike's phone went off, interrupting the moment. He quickly turned it off.  
"I guess that means I should get into position."  
"Y-yeah."  
Foxy slowly stood up. After a quick pause, he held out his paw, "I'll walk you back again? If you want?"  
"Y-yeah. I'd like that a lot."

•••

"I never got to thank you properly for saving my ear earlier." Foxy said, guiding Mike through the dark hallways.  
"Oh yeah…" Mike replied, gripping Foxy's hand tightly.  
"I don't want to imagine what they would have done with it." Foxy laughed.  
The two entered Pirate's Cove, it's light welcoming Mike back.  
They slowly walked to the stage together.  
"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Foxy asked, sitting on the stage.  
Mike nodded.  
"Alright." He smiled.  
"Thanks…for everything." Mike said, adjusting his make-shift bandage.  
"Don't mention it." Foxy climbed into the stage.  
Mike turned to the door, and paused.

"See you tomorrow, Foxy."

EDIT: Sorry for the delay everyone, i've been awful busy. Don't worry, night 3 is still on it's way!


	3. Night 3

•••••••••••  
Night 3  
•••••••••••

"Hey Mr. Fazbear!" Mike called to the owner of the pizzeria.  
"Good to see ya." He greeted happily, cleaning up the remnants of a party. Mike approached him and examined the large amount of mess on the long table.  
"Do you need any help with this?"  
"I'll manage, I always do." He smiled, "Came to get ready for tonight?"  
Mike nodded, "I'll be in the off-"  
"Oh Mike hold up a second!"  
Mike stopped and turned back to the owner, "What's up?"  
"A couple of chairs are missing earlier, let me know if you see em." He pointed to a hole in the row of neatly placed chairs at a table.  
"I will." Mike smiled, continuing to the office.  
The security guard walked into the unusually lit-up hallway. He pictured the pizzeria's layout in his head, figuring out where he was.

_This is the…West Hallway, camera two-A should be right-_

Mike looked up. Sure enough, a camera hung from the roof, watching him. He shuddered, putting himself in the position of the animatronics for a moment. He looked further down the hallway and saw another one, facing a corner.  
Mike felt uneasy, remembering the rabbit appearing in this very place. He paused for a moment, remembering this to be the same hallway he first saw Foxy running through. The thought made him relax a little. He turned into the small office and was immediately taken back.  
Someone had placed a small table in the middle of the room, along with the two missing chairs. Birthday candles that would have spelt "Pizza Rocks" were scattered around the room. Two plastic plates and various cutlery had been neatly placed on the table along with a vase. A single fake rose sat inside it.  
Mike looked around the office, unsure what to make of it all. His eyes landed on a slip of paper taped below the 'DOOR' button. Mike ripped it off.

_"See you at 1am, -Foxy"_

The security guard's heart began pounding a little faster. Nobody had ever so much as taken him on a fancy date, let alone set one up for him. He climbed over one of the chairs and opened the small metal box containing the breaker switch.

_Another note?_

He pulled the slip of paper off of the switch and read it.  
"The trick is to push it in and down -Foxy"  
Mike smiled and did as the note said. The heavy metal doors slammed shut, trapping him inside. He sat down in one of the seats and realized he couldn't stop smiling.

_See you soon, Foxy._

•••

Mike leaned back in one of the chairs and idly checked the cameras. The other animatronics had failed to move from their original positions yet. He changed to Pirate's Cove. No fox. Almost immediately there was a knock on the left door. Mike quickly pressed the 'light' button to make sure it was Foxy. He was relieved to see the outline of the pirate.  
After a brief struggle with the switch, Mike was able to open the doors. Foxy took a step into the light and Mike's view.  
He was taken back, seeing Foxy's make shift formal attire. He wore a lightly damaged blazer of sorts along with a red tie that matched his fur. He held a pizza box in his hand.  
"Wow you look," Mike paused, thinking of the word, "fancy."  
Foxy laughed at the remark, "That's a relief. I think I personally would have gone with 'A Complete Mess'"  
Mike closed the heavy metals doors and went to sit back down. Foxy quickly pulled the seat from under the table and presented it for Mike.  
"For a pirate you certainly know a thing or two about being a gentleman." The security guard chuckled, watching Foxy quickly ignite some of the candles with a lighter.  
"When did you have time to get all this together?" Mike asked, looking around the office again. The candles lit up the small room and placed it in an entirely different light than he was used to. It was peaceful. And as far as 'Pizza Rocks' candles go, romantic.  
"Well, when one of the parties finished, the owner had to leave to restock on plastics cups." He explained, reaching for a small hand-held radio. He turned it on and quickly found a suitable station playing some form of jazz, "So I took the opportunity and set it all up. Is it alright?"  
Mike smiled and nodded, "It's perfect."  
"Glad to hear it." He said, sitting down across the small table from Mike. He reached behind him and opened the pizza box and offered the security guard a slice. Mike took it and carefully placed it on the plastic plate.  
"Thanks."  
"Now I know the candles aren't exactly romantic and it's no three course meal, but-"  
"Foxy." Mike interrupted, "Thank you."  
The pirate smiled and placed a slice of his own on a plastic plate.  
The song on the radio changed to something a bit slower. Mike used the plastic cutlery to cut a bit of pizza off and looked at Foxy. He was struggling to use the knife and fork with a paw and hook.  
"Y'know, you set this whole thing up. If it's too much trouble to use the cutlery, you can just eat it normally." Mike said, trying to hide a laugh.  
"Are you sure?"  
Mike nodded. Foxy obliged and picked up the slice with his paw and took a bite. The security guard did the same.  
Mike wasn't sure what made him feel more comfortable, the music, the orange light that filled the office, or Foxy's company.  
Whatever it was, Mike hadn't felt this relaxed before and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

A song came on the radio that Mike recognized. He began singing some of the lyrics to himself quietly.  
"In the old lover's scene, I thought it'd be me-"  
"Who helped him get home" Foxy finished the lyric. They both looked up at each other and smiled.  
"You know this song?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah the owner listens to this song all the time when there isn't a party. I guess I learned to love it"  
"No kidding, this is one of my favorites." Mike smiled.  
They both took a bite out of their pizza slices. Foxy suddenly began taking off his blazer and tie.  
"Sorry, I'm a little hot in this." He explained, neatly placing it on the desk behind him.  
"No that's alright. It gets stuffy in here." Mike stammered. Despite having seen Foxy without clothes on before, his heart still beat a little faster.  
Foxy idly tapped his hook on the table to the song. Mike examined it as best he could in the light. The end was notably pointed despite being swung around kids. At least that's what Mike assumed Foxy did during the parties. Foxy coughed a little, grabbing Mike's attention. He realized Foxy was watching him stare.  
"First the tail and now the hook." He laughed, leaning back in his chair, "You know, if you wanna get a good look at my eye patch you can just ask."  
"Oh god I'm sorry I di-"  
"Mike," Foxy laughed, waving his hook in the air, "It's practically my job to get stared at."  
If anyone else had said that, Mike would have thought they were lying to make him feel better. But something about the way he said it put Mike at ease again.  
"Besides," Foxy leaned forward, "I kinda liked it when you stared at my tail."  
Mike hoped the dim lighting hid his intense blushing from the impossibly suave fox.  
It didn't.  
Foxy laughed to himself and grabbed another slice of pizza from the box. The song on the radio changed to something more upbeat.  
"Tell ya what, if you got any questions you're afraid to ask, go ahead. Anything's fair game." Foxy said, offering Mike another slice.  
"Alright," he replied, accepting it. The security guard paused for a moment to think, "So if you have to deal with those annoying brats all day, why not just leave?"  
"I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it." Foxy admitted, "But I doubt the average person would be comfortable seeing a living animatronic fox with a sharp hook."  
"I was comfortable with it."  
"Well you're far from average," Foxy smiled, taking a bite from the pizza, "I think it's just safer for everyone if I stay in here."  
"That makes sense I guess." Mike hesitantly agreed, although he wished they could see each other under better circumstances, "Okay I got another question."  
Foxy paused from eating the pizza to hear it.  
"What's your relationship with Freddy's band members?" Mike asked. He quickly realized he hit a sore spot, seeing Foxy wince.  
"Yeah, I could have guessed you'd ask about that." He said, putting the slice of pizza down.  
Half of Mike wanted to interrupt him and say it was none of his business. His other half won out, too interested to say anything.  
"Well. All of us used to get along pretty well. We even did a show together sometimes where I'd play guitar."  
"Oh wow, do you still remember how to play?"  
Foxy laughed, "Yeah. A little. I only knew the chords that were in 'Pizza Pirate Rock'."  
"Ouch." Mike struggled to hold back a laugh.  
"I never said we were good."  
"Something must have happened between you guys. You and Chica weren't exactly getting along."  
"Chica and I actually used to have a thing going on." Foxy admitted, it now being his turn to blush.  
"Get _out._"  
"I'm serious. We only lasted a few months before she broke it off."  
"What went wrong?" Mike asked, enraptured by the increasingly interesting story, "if you don't mind me asking."  
Foxy's cheerful complexion faded slightly, "There was an accident. Someone got hurt." He explained, "Freddy made her end it. He's sort of like a father to Chica and Bonny."  
"I see…" Mike trailed off, "is that why she was so violent towards me?"  
"Maybe," Foxy trailed off as well, "But I think it's best not to dwell on the past."  
The fox's charming complexion returned, although Mike hadn't noticed it left.  
"Let's talk about the future." He smiled characteristically, "For example, how many more slices of pizza we can eat before six."

•••

The couple entered the familiar tropical room for the third time together, holding hands. A song flowed from the small radio in Foxy's hand. They both walked slowly, not wanted to leave each other. Mike rested his head on Foxy's soft shoulder as they approached the stage. The security guard could hear the faint buzzing sounds of Foxy's complicated inner workings. He found it, coupled with his warm fur, to be relaxing.  
They stopped in front of the stage, neither letting go. Mike idly kicked some of the sandy floor around.  
"Thank you." He said quietly, "I had a wonderful time."  
"Me too." Foxy smiled and leaned his head on top of Mike's, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
He kissed the top of Mike's forehead. They separated, both feeling instantly colder.  
"Yeah." Mike walked towards the exit. He stopped in the doorway and turned around, "you know…"  
Foxy quickly looked at him.  
"The owner shouldn't get here for another 10 minutes or so." Mike said, slowly walking back to Foxy. He reached for the handheld radio and turned the volume up slightly.  
"Maybe we could dance? Just for a little bit?" Mike smiled, "If you want to."  
Foxy's tail uncontrollably wagged back and forth a little before he got it under control, "Yeah. I'd like that a lot."  
He took Mike's hands and placed them on his shoulder and pulled him close. The security guard let out a small yip at the motion but quickly relaxed at the fox's familiarly soft fur.  
They began rocking back and forth to the song on the radio, idly making their way across the sand-covered floor and around the room.  
Mike lost himself in Foxy's arm, as he did in Mike's.

They weren't sure how much time had passed when the song came to a finish,  
But they wouldn't have traded their dance for the world.

•••••••••••

Hey everyone. Once again I'm terribly sorry for the delay. As I promised, Night 3 is as cute as I could possibly make it.  
Thanks for all of the amazing reviews you've been posting. I've tried taking some of the recommendations into consideration for this chapter, specifically the ones about detail. I'll continue working towards that for all of you. In all honesty I didn't expect this to pick up as much as it did so I hadn't put much effort into detail.

Regardless I hope you guys enjoyed Night 3 and don't worry, shit hits the fan on the fourth.

-Blur


	4. Night 4

Night 4  
•••••••••••

Mike relaxed into the leather chair in the small office. He squirmed a bit from the uncomfortable heat the leather held and projected onto his back.  
At least that's how he justified his squirming around. He was actually just excited to see Foxy again, though he struggled to accept how hard he had fallen for the pirate. He wasn't sure what would happen tonight. He wasn't even sure if Foxy would show up again. Mike had no reason to assume that but worried regardless.  
He knew it was uncommon for two people to see each other so often at the start of their relationship. But he didn't care. When you work as a security guard for hire, you take what company you can get. Being in, dare he say, love with the company is simply a bonus. A very nice one, at that.  
The clock on the video panel flicked to 3am. Mike squirmed again, the thought of him not showing up subconsciously crept back.

_Maybe something happened to him._

He shook his head and picked up the video panel. Despite not having the need to, the security did his job for the first time since he started. Instincts made he watch the heavy metals doors out of the corner of his eyes, still afraid they may open on their own.  
The different cameras indicated a complete lack of any animatronic. The curtains in Pirate Cove were drawn shut and Freddy's band were nowhere to be seen. Mike fidgeted in his seat again, this time out of an uneasy sense of dread.

_Something bad must have happened to him. Maybe the band is hurting him. Oh god it's my fau-_

"Hello?" A familiar voice chimed from the other side of the left door, "Michael?"  
Mike quickly slammed his hand onto the 'LIGHT' button, hoping to put his worry to rest. The uncommonly relieving outline of a pirate fox loomed in the hallway. Mike sighed and stood up, walking to the breaker switch and hitting it up. The doors swung open, letting Foxy stick his head in.  
"So I took some rooting around," he smiled, "But…"  
He stepped fully into the door way, revealing an old acoustic guitar in his paw. A few stains and half-peeled off stickers were scattered around the guitar's face in clusters.  
"Is that the one you played in the band?"  
"The very same." He chimed, stepping into the office. He leaned it against the wall. Foxy reached behind Mike and pulled the breaker switch down, closing them in the room together. Mike got a chance to look closer at Foxy's arm as he reached around him. Muscles subtly curved in and out of his arms length. Foxy took notice of this and held his arm in place, leaning his weight against the wall behind Mike.  
The security guard's chest tightened, realizing he was trapped between Foxy and the wall. He looked up at the fox and realized how close he had moved his face to his own. Foxy slowly moved closer to Mike, making him back against the wall.  
"See anything you like?" Foxy smiled. Mike raised and gently pressed a hand against Foxy's soft chest. Aside from the heat, he could feel the subtly outline of more muscle.  
"Easy there, pirate." Mike said, trying to sound as suave as he could with Foxy leaning over him, "There'll be time for that later."  
Foxy smiled, "I'll hold you to that."  
He stopped leaning against the wall and stood up straight; as much as I pained the both of them to cut the moment short.  
Foxy paused for a moment, trying to remember what he was going to say before.  
"Ah! Right." Foxy exclaimed, grabbing the guitar with his paw and dragging a stool to him with his hook, "Thought I'd play a bit for you."  
Mike sat down in his leather chair and crossed his legs, watching Foxy intently. The pirate sat down on the stool in front of Mike and nervously ran his hook down the strings. The notes rang out, sounding pleasant to the security guard, if not a little flat. Foxy paused for a moment, trying to remember how to play a song.  
"Ah! This is a bit of-" He paused, idly hiding a blush, "pizzapiraterock.'" He blurted out.  
His hook began plucking at various strings, ringing out some hollow notes. He moved his paw pads onto the end of the guitar's neck, changing the sound notably.  
Mike leaned back into the chair and relaxed, listening to Foxy warm up.  
The fox suddenly began playing a quick series of notes, moving his hook and paw across the strings. The song started to take a turn for a folky feel. Foxy broke into some chords, impressing Mike with his ability to change between chords so quickly.  
"When I'm out on the s-" Foxy abruptly stopped singing and playing as quickly as he had started, "I'm sorry, this song is embarrassing."  
Mike sat up in the seat, "Oh come on! I really wanna hear it."  
"But-"  
"Pleeeaase." Mike pleaded, reaching over and grabbing Foxy's hook. He placed it back onto the strings and forced him to pluck a couple.  
Foxy sighed and took over control of his hook, continuing to strum. Mike sat back in his seat and listened closely.  
The pirate picked up where he had left off, "When I'm out on the sea."  
Similar to his regular voice, his singing voice was low and full. The sound of the guitar and the fox's voice soothed Mike and warmed him.  
"There's only one place I wanna be." Foxy continued, his blush fading a bit at the sight of Mike with his eyes closed, "It's at Freddy's Pizzeria."  
The poorly written lyrics blurred together to Mike, no longer sounding as silly. He only listened to soft chords and voice. The entire office seemed to fade away, leaving Mike and Foxy alone.  
Foxy smiled, watching Mike. His voice unintentionally trailed off, leaving him just lazily playing the guitar. Mike didn't seem to notice the lack of lyrics. Foxy felt relieved, not having to sing the embarrassing lines.  
Mike opened his eyes slowly after a minute and saw Foxy watching him. He opened his eyes wider, realizing he had drifted off, "Oh…sorry. It sounds really nice."  
Foxy chuckled and stopped playing, "It's fine, really." He smiled, "I could tell you were still listening."  
They both sat in the silence, enjoying the sound of the last few notes bouncing away.  
"Know any others?"  
"Afraid not." Foxy shrugged, "We never had much off-stage time to practice."  
"That's a shame, you sounded really nice."  
"You can try it if you want?" He offered, holding out the guitar to Mike. He took it and placed it on his lap.  
Mike plucked out a few notes idly, "Hey. Can I ask you something?"  
Foxy sat forward in the chair, "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Mike corrected, "I was just wondering…"  
He paused, trying to think of how to word the question. He filled the blank he was drawing with some made-up chords.  
"What do you see in me?"  
Foxy was a bit taken back by the unexpected question. He leaned back in his seat thought for a moment, also listening to Mike 'play' the guitar.  
"I guess," he started, "I see a part of myself in you."  
Mike stopped his hand in mid-strum, carrying over half of the strings.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I guess I see a part of myself before I ended up like this." He gestured to the various patches of exposed metal and wiring, "When I wasn't so fucked up."  
Mike took a moment to process the answer and continued playing the rest of the chord, "I see."  
"Now I could easily ask you the same thing." Foxy smiled, reaching forward and taking Mike's fingers between his own. He individually moved them over 3 different frets, "There you go, that's a D chord."  
Mike nodded and strummed the guitar a few times, enjoying the sound.  
"Hmm," The security guard thought to himself for a bit, "I guess I see…a fox that could use someone to look after him." He smiled.  
"Plus you're kinda cute." Mike added, returning his attention back to playing a D chord.  
"Aha, I see."

Foxy had moved his stool closer to Mike's seat, allowing him to introduce him to some more guitar chords. They sat in the small office, close together, both content with everything that was happening. Mike was soon able to play the few chords that made up Pizza Pirate Rock.  
"When I'm out on the sea." Mike began singing along with his playing, making Foxy groan in embarrassment.  
"I was hoping you'd forgotten the lyrics by now."  
"There's only one place I want to be." Mike continued, smiling deviously at Foxy's blushing,  
"Sitting here with Foxy." The security guard added. Foxy looked up at Mike and smiled at the satire of the terrible song.

When Mike had heard the first subtle sound of scraping metal, he thought little of it. The sound seemed to be a mere memory of Foxy arriving or perhaps of one further back. He strummed out another chord idly, returning his thoughts to Foxy and the guitar.  
When the second, slightly louder scraping rang out again, what seemed like an echo of the past was suddenly brought to the present. Mike sat forward with his head cocked, realizing there was someone on the other side of the heavy metal door to his right. The security guard tensed up, assuming the worst. He could hear the muffled and carefully placed footsteps outside the small office. Whoever it was, they didn't want Mike to know they were coming. He quickly and quietly stood up and looked for some kind of weapon.  
The sudden movement made by Mike woke the sleeping Foxy up, lifting his head from the leather chair's arm.  
"What's wrong?" Foxy asked.  
Mike quickly gestured for Foxy to stop talking by swiping his hand across his own neck. The pirate took the hint and cocked his head, listening for what had Mike in such a worry.  
Before he could also hear the muffled footsteps, the heavy metal door retracted into the roof. Two large, looming figures stood in the doorway. Bonnie and Chica. Foxy quickly leapt to his feet, moving himself between Mike and the other animatronics.  
"What do you want." Foxy growled, bearing his teeth and raising his hook, "how did you open the door."  
"You didn't think that'd work forever, did you?" Chica said, almost innocently. Her low, gravely voice and words tore through Mike's confidence like paper.  
"We're not here for you, fox." Bonnie said bluntly, taking a step forward, into the office's dim light.  
"If you think for one second that you're goi-"  
Chica lunged forward and swiped it's wing at Foxy. The sharp exposed metal on the tip connected with the pirate's chest, tearing his fur and metal apart. The wires and cogs inside Foxy were exposed, releasing a puff of steam from the gash.  
"Foxy!" Mike yelled, reaching forward to help him.  
Foxy quickly grabbed Mike's hand and pushed him back against the other metal door, "Stay out of this. I can handle these two."  
Foxy quickly swiped his hook for Bonnie's face. Before the rabbit could react, the pointed metal had left a notable gash. Bonnie slammed her heavy fist into Foxy's chest, knocking him to Mike's feet.  
"You stupid mutt." Chica scowled, moving forward to grab Mike.  
Foxy quickly picked himself up from the hard blow. He placed himself between Chica and Mike.  
"I won't let you touch him." He coughed out some smoke, leaning against the desk for support. The stream of smoke emitting from Foxy's chest indicated that he had been badly wounded.  
"Pathetic." Bonnie slammed her fist into Foxy's chest again, her hand splitting the gash wider. The pirate continued to stand in front of Mike. He made a futile attempt to strike Bonnie again with his hook, missing.  
"I'm done with this waste of scrap." Bonnie said coldly, raising her fist into the air. She brought it down hard onto the back of Foxy's head. He quickly collapsed onto the ground where he lay motionlessly.  
Mike froze in place, the shock of what was happening took over. Chica and Bonnie reached over Foxy and grabbed Mike, dragging him out of the office and into the dark hallway. He caught a quick glimpse into the office and saw Foxy laying on the floor.

_Foxy…_

••••••••••  
Okay! And that's it for night 4! Hate to leave you guys on that but don't worry, Night 5 with be one hell of a chapter!


	5. Night 5

Night 5  
•••••••••••

Chica threw Mike into a wooden chair strongly fastened to the cement floor. He was too weak to fight back or even stand up. The seemingly endless walk- or rather drag- was filled with bloodied knees and blows to the head. He felt one of the animatronic strap his wrists to the arms of the chair. The room was too dark for him discern where he was. His vision was filled with blotches of colors from the weighted punches one of the robots landed on his head.  
Mike tried to move his arms, proving the restraints to be effective.  
"Don't bother." One of them said coldly, "You'll have a hell of a lot more to worry about soon enough."  
The security guard failed once again to hide his fear and began shaking, "Please. Don't ki-"  
Bonnie slammed her open palm onto Mike's forehead and held his head upright against the tall seat backing. The bright colors returned to his field of vision again, prominent as ever, continuing to prevent him from figuring out where he was.  
"Shut the hell up."  
"If we wanted to kill you, Mike" a new voice spoke from somewhere in the room, "We would have."  
The voice was low and dominant, with a slight western accent underneath.

_Freddy…_

"But don't you worry." He spoke, moving around the darkness, "We have more than just death in store for your sorry ass."  
With a quiet click, a small lamp flicked on and illuminated Mike's surroundings. Large fake animal heads sat on shelves across the room, likely replacements for the animatronics. Wires were stretched from the roof to the floor on another wall. They emitted a quiet buzzing sound suggesting they were actively powering something. The air felt damp and stale.  
Bonnie and Chica stood aside, letting Freddy move towards Mike. The security guard had seen him before on the cameras but never wanted to be this close. His fur was short and looked rough.  
"So this is Michael. The security guard." He examined him, his voice cold and rough, "I've heard a hell of a lot about you, Michael."  
Mike fidgeted in his seat, his arms still held firmly in place.  
Freddy leaned forward and reached one of his large paws up to Mike's head. Mike quickly twisted it away, facing the wall to his right.  
"Still got a bit of fight left in you, huh?" The large bear said, standing up straight, "That's no problem."  
Freddy lifted his right leg and slammed into on top of Mike's foot. A sickening cracking sound filled the room and echoed into the hallway. Mike uncontrollably wailed, feeling every bone in his left foot nearly shatter under the heavy metal.  
"that's better." Freddy smiled, looking at the crushed foot. Large blotches of blue and purple formed around the area. He stared at it a little longer, watching blood fill what was left of Mike's foot.  
"I forgot how easy it is to break humans." He said monotonously.  
Freddy turned to the two other animatronics.  
"Bonnie, you take care of Mike. Chica, find Foxy and make sure he doesn't interfere."  
They both nodded in eerie silence.  
"See you soon, Michael." Freddy said, leaving the room with Chica.  
The metal door closed behind them, leaving Mike and Bonnie alone.  
"What are you going to do to me." Mike said through tears, still feeling the pain of his foot despite the natural adrenaline his body released. Bonnie laughed under her breath, "Well you see."  
She reached under the large metal table on the left side of the room. The rabbit pulled a heavy metal tool box out from underneath.  
"We overheard your conversation with that mutt."  
She opened it and smiled at the contents.  
"And we got an idea."  
Mike started shaking uncontrollably again, the tightness around his wrists reminding him of the restraints. Part of him never wanted Bonnie to finish what she had to say. He closed his eyes and tried to think of somewhere else. Anywhere else. Anywhere he couldn't hear what she had planned or inside the tool box.  
"Foxy likes you because you're undamaged. Because you're not broken." She said, ignoring Mike's silent pleas, "So we're just gonna have to break you."  
Bonnie reached inside the toolbox and pulled out an autopsy saw. Mike felt tears streak down his face. He felt colder than the harshest of blizzards as his blood disappeared to seemingly nowhere. Bonnie turned to him and noticed how pale he was.  
"Aww, now don't worry, Mike." She said, her rough voice setting anything but comfort into Mike, "We aren't going to cut open that little noggin of yours."  
She approached him slowly, the dim light from the small lamp glaring off the saw's sharp teeth.  
"We just want to take off one of your arms. That's all."  
Mike lost all control and began violent trying to free himself from the restraints. Tears stopped running down his cheeks, too scared to produce them. The thick leather straps held his arms in place. Mike began banging his head against the chair's headboard, hoping to break it. Hoping to do something. Anything.  
Bonnie quickly produced another leather strap from the toolbox and used them to hold his head tightly against the chair's backing.  
"Now. Let's begin." She said, switching the buzz saw on.  
Mike's vision blurred, the edges of his sight succumbing to darkness.

_Foxy…please help me._

**••••**  
•••

••

•

Mike slowly opened his eyes. A flurry of flashing lights filled his vision once again as if he had stared into a bright light for too long. His senses slowly returned to him.  
The dimly light room was the first, looking the same as it had before he passed out; minus Bonnie. The lamp sat on the table, still turned on. The next was sound. The quiet buzzing of the wires on the right wall filled the room. The damp smell of the small back room quickly followed.  
Mike dreaded the next returning to him, remembering what happened before giving in to unconsciousness. Mike looked to the roof, unable to bring himself to look at his arm. As if a switch had been cruelly flicked on, a sharp pain shot from his arm to the rest of his body. He started shaking violently again.

_Just look down. Like a bandaid. Rip it off._

Mike took a deep breath and tried his best to stop shaking. He shot his head down and looked at his right arm.  
Where had once been his right forearm and hand, was a furry, black replacement. The arm had been cut just after the elbow. Small patches of the black fur had been burned or ripped off, revealing the metal beneath it. Dark red blood stained the chair's and Mike's arm.  
The security guard's stomach rolled, his head feeling light. His face felt suddenly cold as the blood rushed away from it again. He looked at the ceiling again, trying not to vomit.  
Mike took a moment to gather courage and looked down again. The sight of the botched fusion of skin and metal shot another wave of pain through his body. The leather straps remained, holding it in place. Part of him wanted, no, begged to find out if he could control it, the other half still in denial. He could still feel his old arm. When Mike tried to move his fingers, he could feel an echo of it, as if he were controlling an invisible limb. The metal fingers stayed motionless.

_Maybe I just have to try harder._

With what little strength and resolve he had left, Mike tried to move something. Anything.  
He tried changing his motivation, picturing a single movement of a finger holding the power to kill Freddy's entire band. He thought of what they had done to Foxy, what they had done to him.  
Nothing. Not even a twitch.

Mike's mind lingered on the thought of Foxy. At first he thought of how the pirate was left in the office, in a heap of damaged metal. Then the thought if their previous nights came to him. How Foxy had set up that entire dinner for him, and how he taught Mike guitar chords.  
The thought was as soothing as something could be to someone who's arm had just been severed.

A sudden motion caught his attention. The robotic arm moved. Not just a finger, but the entire hand. It formed into one of the chords Foxy had shown him. Mike smiled and sighed, relieved to at least have a functioning replacement.

A sound came from the hallway, behind the closed door. Mike strained his restraints, trying desperately to free himself. As if by command, his new forearm jolted up. The sudden motion caused Mike to cry out in pain, the fused skin and metal still extremely tender. He looked down at the arm and realized that the leather strap had been snapped in half by the fake arm.  
The security guard quickly moved his freed limb over to the other. He closed his eyes and thought about grabbing hold of the leather and ripping his wrist free. He thought of how he could escape by doing so.  
Nothing. The forearm sat motionless.  
He thought of how he could help Foxy by doing so. As if following a formula, the mechanical arm lunged forward, tearing the leather from his arm.  
Now free, Mike leapt up from the seat and looked around the room for something to defend himself with from whatever was in the hallway.

_The toolbox._

He quietly moved to the table and peered inside the large metal box. All that was left were some screws and miscellaneous wires. He hadn't seriously expected it to be that easy, but it would have been nice to find a gun or sharp object.  
Mike considered using his new arm as a weapon against the animatronics. He decided against it, still struggling to perform basic tasks.

Another sound came from the hallway, this time louder and closer to the small room.  
His breath started quickening as his time to find defense approached its end. Mike's attention fell onto the thick wires on the wall. He recalled that they were active.  
The dim light that shined under the door was blocked out by someone. Mike quickly ran back to his seat and sat in it, loosely placing the leather straps around his wrists.  
The door opened, allowing Bonnie to step back into the room.  
"Are you awake yet?" She said grimly, locking the door behind her. Mike had closed his eyes and hung his head limp, hoping Bonnie hadn't hear him scurry around. She moved closer to Mike, inspecting him closely. He held his breath, wanting to appear as dead as possible.  
"So help me if you're dead before we get to show you off." Bonnie muttered under her breath, barely loud enough for Mike to hear.  
When she moved slightly closer, Mike quickly sprang up from the chair. Bonnie only got out a short screech put before Mike put his makeshift plan into action.  
He quickly turned and reached for the black wires on the wall. Mike grabbed a metal, furry fist-full of them and ripped the wires off of the wall. Bright sparks flew into the air as they were severed in half, singeing some of the fur on Mike's arm. He quickly grabbed both severed ends of a few wires and held them against either side of Bonnie's head. The electricity surged through her body, frying her twisted circuits. Smoke started bellowing from her neck, engulfing her mortified face.  
He let go of the wires and let them fall to the ground and bounce back against the wall. Bonnie's smoking body fell to the ground, lying motionlessly.  
Mike fell back into the chair, breathing heavily.

_Did I just kill someone?_

He lost track of how long he sat there, convincing himself that Bonnie wasn't a person and that their evil deeds justified her end. He eventually got up from the chair and took a deep breath. He took careful steps around Bonnie's body, more out of caution than respect. The security guard reached the door and slowly pulled it open, half expecting another animatronic to be waiting for him. The dimly lit hallway was an unusually comforting sight. He was relieved to get out of the small room. It was empty as far as he could tell.  
A sharp pain shot up from his arm, reminding him of what had happened to it. His blood boiled. He wanted revenge for what they had done to him. For what they did to Foxy.  
Mike turned and started running towards the security office,

_Please be alive, Foxy._

•••

Foxy leaned against the wall down one of the hallways. He wiped a small stream of oil from the corner of his mouth. His legs ached, as did the rest of his body. Dents and holes marked him from the vicious beating he had received.  
He had been able to force the larger gashes on his chest shut, although smoke vaguely emitted from it. Foxy closed his eyes and endured the pain.  
"I need to get to Mike" He muttered, trying to give himself motivation to carry on. He'd give anything give up and sit down. To rest for a moment or power down for the day.  
But that wasn't an option  
Mike's life was at stake and it fell upon him to save the security guard.  
Foxy continued stumbling through the hallway, the pain slowly residing as his body got used to it. He turned down another hallway that soon opened up into Pirate's Cove.  
The beating Bonnie and Chica gave him rendered him dazed and disoriented. The sand flooring and tropical wallpaper were a welcoming sight.  
Foxy approached the stage, hoping to find something other than his hook to use against the other robots.  
"When I'm out on the sea" A sickeningly familiar voice sang out, stopping Foxy in his tracks, "There's only one place I wanna be"  
Foxy backed away from the stage as its curtains opened, revealing Chica standing in the center.  
"At Freddy's Pizzeria." Chica finished with a laugh, "You remember that, don't you, Foxy?"  
The pirate looked around for other animatronics. It appeared to just be the two of them.  
"Oh don't worry, it's just you an' me." Chica confirmed, "I get you all to myself."  
She hopped off of the stage and kicked around some of the sand playfully.  
"Chica…is Mike oka-"  
"Don't you act all friendly with me you pathetic mutt." Chica snapped, "I've wanted to rip of your head ever since you left me."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Foxy exclaimed, backing up from the increasingly angry Chicken.  
"Don't act like you don't remember!" Chica ran towards Foxy, swinging her wing at his chest. He barely moved out its way, the tip of it scraping his body. Sparks flew into the air as their metal connected.  
Foxy jumped back and raised his hook in defense. The range of Chica's wing put him at a great disadvantage. The chicken swung blindly at the fox, her rage rendering each attack ineffective.  
"Chica I don't want to hurt you." Foxy yelled, dodging more of her attacks.  
"I'd like to see you fucking try." Chica snapped between the gritted teeth behind her beak.  
More sparks exploded from Foxy's arm as Chica's wing sliced into it. He let out a cry of pain and fell onto the ground. A large gash separated his non-hook arm from his shoulder. He rolled onto his back just in time to avoid Chica's wing as it slammed into the ground.  
"**Hold still**." She screamed, slashing at Foxy again.  
He rolled out of way and quickly grabbed a hand full of sand. The fox threw the sand into Chica's face. She let out an enraged grunt and stumbled away from Foxy and into the main party room.  
He got up as quickly as he could with one arm and followed her. The pirate quickly caught up as she fell onto her back. He jumped on top of her and held her wings down with his knees.  
"Where's Mike." He yelled, lifting his hook into the air.  
"He's as good as dead." Chica said, feebly struggling under Foxy's weight. The fox's vision blurred red at her words. He let out an enraged yell and jammed his hook into Chica's head. He ripped it out, along with some wires and cogs. He recklessly tore into Chica's chest, leaving a massive gash into the metal. Smoke bellowed from it, engulfing Foxy.  
He rolled off of Chica's body and lay on his back next to her. Smoke seeped out of his own wounds. She had opened up some of the previous closed clefts on his arms and chest. Foxy took deep breaths, the reality of what he had done started sinking in.

_Oh god…I just killed someone…_

His breaths became ragged and uneven. He desperately tried to forget or justify the lacerated body next to him.  
He couldn't.  
Foxy sat up and leaned his back against the end of one of the long tables. Thoughts of Mike came back to him. He slowly stood up as a sharp pain reminded him about the damaged arm.  
The slash seemed minor compared to the hole in his chest. He pressed the split-open metal back down, semi covering the gash.

_Good enough._

Foxy tried moving the fingers on his damaged arm. A sharp pain shot through it, forcing the fox to lean against the main stage.

_Looks like I'm not using this arm for a while._

He stood up as straight as he could.  
"I still have my hook." He muttered to himself reassuringly.  
"Let's see if I can't relieve ya of that as well." A low and dominating voice boomed from somewhere in the room's darkness.  
"Freddy." Foxy said bitterly, looking around the room, "What did you do to Mike."  
"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." He answered, his voice directly behind Foxy.  
He turned around and swung his hook through the air. The stage stood as empty as it was a minute ago. Freddy's voice seemed to be everywhere at once. Foxy head began to spin, partially from Freddy and partially from his wounds.  
"That's wasn't very nice." Freddy said from behind Foxy again. Before he could turn around, Freddy slammed his fist into Foxy's back, knocking him onto his stomach. He landed with a heavy thump a few feet away from the large bear.  
Foxy's blood boiled at the thought of Mike being killed. He quickly leapt up from the ground and raised his hook.  
"Oh good, I was hoping you'd put up a fight." Freddy laughed, watching the fox struggle to stand up straight.  
All Foxy could think about was the security guard.

_Please be alive, Mike._

•••

Mike stumbled into the empty security office. He didn't know how to feel about the missing pirate. It could mean he was safe, or he had been dragged off by the animatronics. Whatever the reason for his disappearance, Mike felt angry. Angry that they couldn't be together without someone trying to kill or separate them.  
Mike continued through the office, stopping briefly to catch his breath. The throbbing pain in his mutilated arm pulsed through him in spite of his body's attempts to numb it. He turned down another dark hallway. Every corner was enough to make Mike's heart skip a beat. Anything could be around it. Foxy or Chica. Or worse, Freddy. He hadn't seen the large bear in action before and thought about how dangerous he would be in a fight.  
The security guard checked behind him again for Chica. Nothing. He pushed forward through the winding hallways as quickly as he could.  
The dark corridor opened to a room. The sand flooring and tropical wallpaper indicated that it was Pirate's Cove. Mike sighed, despite not being out of danger. The atmosphere from when he and Foxy had danced remained, breathing a calming air.  
Mike shuffled through the dim room, the only light coming through the window on the roof from the low hanging moon. His foot kicked into something solid. He reached down and picked it up.  
He held it up to his face an realized it was a chunk of metal with red fur on it. Mike gasped to himself as he look around the small room. Some of the chairs had been knocked askew and bits of shrapnel and metal were strewn across the sand. The wreckage gave obvious evidence of a fight. A small group of tell-tale yellow feathers suggested it was between Foxy and Chica. The abundance of red fur compared to yellow feathers told Mike that Foxy was losing.  
Mike followed the scuffle's trail towards the doorway into the main party room. As he approached it he heard something. A cry of pain erupted from the main room.  
"Foxy!" Mike screamed, charging blindly through the large opening.  
Foxy was laying on his back on the other side of the room, smoke seeping out of multiple gashes on his body. The hulking figure of Freddy stood nearby. He turned to Mike and laughed.  
"Looks like he came after all!" He boomed.  
Foxy weakly raised his head off the ground and saw Mike, "Mike! Ru-"  
"Oh now where's the fun in that." Freddy frowned. He reached down and picked the red fox up by the neck with mortifying ease, "Why don't you go on over and say hi to your boyfriend."  
Freddy threw Foxy across the room at Mike. He landed with a sickening thump next to the wreckage that was Chica. Sparks ignited from beneath him as his exposed metal scraped across the cement floor.  
"Foxy!" Mike ran over to him, ignoring the slowly approaching Freddy, "Why are you doing this?!"  
The large bear didn't answer.  
Foxy lifted his head slightly to look at Mike, "P-please ru-"  
Foxy trailed off as he saw what they had done to Mike's arm.  
"W-what did they do to you." Foxy said, all pain and weakness leaving his voice. Anger dripped from the question.  
"Oh we chopped it off. Nice an' clean." Freddy bellowed, laughing to himself, "Well…maybe not to clean but you know."  
Foxy could only look at Mike's arm. The security guard couldn't find the words to comfort the badly injured pirate. He wanted to apologize but he felt as sorry for himself as Foxy did. The two could only look at the state the other one was in with unhidden horror. Before they realized it, Freddy was looming over them.  
"What's the matter, mutt?" Freddy said coldly, bending down to the couple's level, "is your little boyfriend all fucked up like you?"  
The bear wrapped his hand arms Foxy's throat again. Mike pathetically held onto his arm as Freddy picked him up. His attempts were fruitless against the vice grip the bear had around Foxy's throat.  
"Awh come on, Foxy, where did your fight go?" Freddy taunted the catatonic fox. He carried him away from the mortified Mike and slammed Foxy's motionless body into the ground again. A massive dent was made on the fox's chest from the impact on his stomach hitting the harsh, unforgiving cement.  
"Foxy!" Mike helplessly yelled again, partially coming back to his senses, "Why are you doing this to us?!" He repeated.  
"Oh he never told you?" Freddy asked, looking over his shoulder back to Mike. He lifted his heavy foot and brought it down Foxy's back, "Months ago, maybe years, this worthless mongrel was performing for a group of little kids."  
He began pressing his foot down into Foxy's chest, starting to flatten it, "One of em climbed onto stage."  
He pressed his foot down harder, watching it sink further into the metal.  
"And instead of stopping, he kept going. Swinging that god damn hook of his." The bear lifted his foot from Foxy's chest and moved it up onto the side of his head. Foxy struggled weakly, more from the story Freddy was telling than the sheer agony of having his body crushed.  
"He sliced the poor girls throat wide open." Freddy stomped his foot onto Foxy's head, starting to process of flattening it. The fox let out a muffled grunt under the bear's weight. Mike could only watch and listen in horror, unable to stop the monster killing the pirate.  
"Ever since then, this place 'as gone to hell." Freddy yelled, stomping his foot into Foxy's head again.  
"Now we ain't. _Worth_. _**Shit**_." Freddy screamed, slamming his foot into the durable metal of the fox's head after each pause.

Mike's senses suddenly flooded back to smell of smoke, the sound of crushing metal, the taste of blood in his mouth, the sight of the love of his life being crushed under the weight of the bastard that cut off his arm. It made Mike's heart pound and his blood boil hotter than ever before. The enraged security quickly got up from the ground and leapt for the mutilated body of Chica. With the strength from his metal arm he grabbed hold of her mangled wing and tore it from her body. Mike turned to see Freddy lift his foot for one final stomp to flatten Foxy's head. He sprinted at Freddy with the pointed wing and every shred of rage he could gather. He lunged at the bastard and pierced the sharp metal into his back, watching it burst through his chest. An explosion of steam erupted from the the two holes. Mike let go of the wing and left it lodged in the bear's body.  
Freddy fell to the ground, pushing the large chunk of metal and feather out of his chest. Freddy stared at the ceiling in silence. Mike stood over him, breathing heavily. He wanted to watch the life leave his eyes; to make sure that he and Foxy could finally be safe.  
Freddy twisted his head towards Mike and looked him in the eyes. His mouth moved as if to say something. No words came out, only a stream of smoke. His mouth curled into a slight smile. He let out one final, hoarse chuckled before his head fell limp onto the floor of the pizzeria.

Mike quickly turned to Foxy, his panicked breathing returning.  
"Foxy? Foxy?" The security guard stammered, crouching down next to the beaten and battered fox, "Are you okay?!"  
Foxy's body had been notably crushed. A wide, deep dent marked his chest, a slightly small one marking the side of his face. Smoke seemed to seep out of every part of him. Mike ignored it.  
The pirate made a sudden and subtle movement. He weakly lifted his head off the ground and looked at Mike. The facial features on his left side had been pushed out of place.  
"M…Mike." He all but whispered. Mike held his ear close to him.  
"I love you." He said, a thin stream of black liquid ran from his eyes and dripped onto the floor.  
"No no no no you can't die on me right now." Mike pleaded, rolling Foxy onto his back, "There's so much we haven't done together. Please don't leave me." Tears ran from the security guard's eye and fell onto the fox's chest, flowing into the holes on his body with a hiss. The tears bordered on becoming uncontrollable sobs.  
Foxy weakly lifted his hand to Mike's face and wiped away some of the tears.  
"Don't c-cry over me." Foxy said, "you've given me everything…I could ever ask f-for."  
"Shut up just- shut up you stupid pirate." Mike cried, holding Foxy's hand against his face. Foxy smiled and rested his head on the ground again, looking up at the roof. He smiled and softly pressed his hand back against Mike's cheek, "I love you M…m.."  
His voice trailed off and him arm fell limp. Mike held onto it relentlessly.

The suddenly jingle of bells brought Mike back down to harsh reality.  
"Mike?" The owner of the pizzeria called, seeing someone over by one of the long tables, "Is that you?"  
Freddy approached Mike and Foxy, taking in the gruesome scene before him. He saw the mutilated bodies of the bear by same name and Chica. His eyes lastly fell onto Mike, watching him cling onto Foxy's arm.  
"What in god's name happened here?" Freddy asked, crouching down next to Mike, inspecting the pirate's crushed and dented body. He noticed Mike's arm, "What happened to you?"  
"P-please help him." Mike stammered, his voice shaking more than his body, "Please help Foxy."  
"Why would you want to do th-"  
"Because I love him" Mike yelled, the stream of tears coming back. Each drop that fell from his face felt like a betrayal to Foxy.  
Freddy stared at the the security guard, taking in what he said.  
"Well." He paused, "I guess weirder things have happened."  
He stood up, pulling out a phone from his pocket, "I'll call in some favors."  
"T-thank you" Mike cried, holding Foxy's body close.

A few minutes passed as Freddy talked over the phone to various people. He soon returned to Mike, who he had given a blanket to. It's soft fabric failed to stop him shaking violently.  
"A friend of mine'll pick up Foxy." He rested an arm around Mike and helped him stand, "He says he should be okay."  
Mike nodded weakly.  
"Foxy won't be fixed up until tomorrow, though. In the meantime I'll get you a cab home. Come back in at six."  
He nodded again, following Freddy to the front door. He looked back at Foxy,

_See you soon, Foxy._

_Please be alive…_

•••

Mike approached the pizzeria with what felt like all the insecurity in the world. Freddy had said that his friend would do what he can for Foxy. Mike feared that only so much can be done for an animatronic that was in Foxy's state. Visions of his dented and torn body ran through his mind as they had all night. He was lucky to get any sleep at all; not that his dreams were any less occupied by Foxy.  
Mike pushed open one of the glass doors. Instead of the usual party noises that had so often welcomed him, an eerie silence hung over the restaurant. The only sound came from a familiar, small handheld radio; a soft jazz tune.  
Freddy had worked wonders as he always did. The main room was damn near spotless. The piles of scrap, fur and feathers had been removed. The only evidence of a fight that remained were the chipped and dented tiles on the floor.

The owner was by one of the long, near arranged tables, sweeping something into a dustbin.  
"Uh. Hey." Mike called, walking towards his boss.  
"Mike! I'm glad you came." He said characteristically chippy, "It's nice to see you in a better state than yesterday."  
Mike stood in front of Freddy, looking at him expectantly.  
"My friend, Roy, had to pull some more strings for me but his abilities with a hammer failed to disappoint me."  
He paused, almost for dramatic effect.  
"Foxy's fine."  
Mike let out a burst if air, not aware he was holding his breath. His heart skipped a few to many beats, stinging a little.  
"Is he-?" Mike asked, pointing to Pirate's Cove with his thumb.  
"Mhmm" Freddy beamed, "He should waiting for you. I imagine you two have a lot to talk about so I'll give ya some privacy."  
"Thanks, Mr. Fazbear."  
"Don't mention, I'll be somewhere in the hallways, looking for something else to clean." He announced, turning to leave.  
"Actually." Mike said abruptly, stopping Freddy in his tracks. He turned around inquisitively.  
"I had something I wanted to ask you."

•••

Mike stopped around the corner of Pirate's Cove, almost afraid to look inside. The scarring night before left him with heart wrenching images of Foxy. He wanted him to be alright, to be standing in the middle of the room; waiting for him like Freddy said he was.  
Mike took a short breath and rounded the corner into Pirate's Cove.  
The typically dark room had been lighted with a fluorescent yellow ceiling light, to make it feel more tropical. Standing in the middle of the room was Foxy. Undented. Alive. He turned around and saw the security guard standing in the doorway. They stood still for a moment, unable to move, too happy and relieved to see the other unharmed.  
"Mike…" Foxy said quietly, his voice choking up.  
"Foxy…" Mike took a wobbly step onto the sandy floor and broke into a full sprint towards the fox. They held out their arms embraced each other, almost falling over on to the sand.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." Foxy said, his voice was just quiet enough for Mike to hear.  
The security guard laughed a little to himself, "You were the one beaten to pieces."  
Foxy smiled and held Mike closer. He could feel Mike's ragged breathing and stream of tears through his fur. Just having Mike here with him was enough for him to die happy. Seeing him unharmed pushed him over the edge. Foxy uncontrollably let out a few small drops of water fall from his eyes and land on Mike's head.  
"Are you crying ya big baby?" Mike asked, trying to steady his voice for the sake of the joke. The warmth of Foxy's fur pressing against his skin, the quiet humming sound from somewhere inside him. They made his heart soar.

They both realized they had been hugging for a couple of minutes, not that either minded. The couple separated and took a step back, getting a closer look at each other.  
Foxy's face had been pushed back into place, the only remaining details from the fight were the slightly different coloured patches of fur that had been sewed on.  
"Oh, looks like that guy patched up your whole body" Mike stated, realizing not a single glimmer of metal showed.  
"He dragged me through hell and back to look like this again." Foxy admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"And just when I thought you couldn't look more handsome." Mike smiled.  
"Well I guess it was all worth it then." Foxy laughed, sitting down on one of the log-benches, "Is your...arm okay?"  
The security guard had spent most of the previous night unable to sleep because of it. Partly because he wasn't sure how Foxy would feel.  
Mike joined him on the bench and looked at his new arm, "I'll live. I mean i can still move it...sort of," He said, demonstrating by bending some of his fingers, "But after what you said i'm more worri-"  
"Mike" Foxy interrupted, "I know what I said, but just because part of you in made of metal and fur doesn't mean i'd love you any less. Besides, I'm made entirely of metal and fur; so now we're more alike than ever." he laughed, also bending some of his fingers.  
They sat in silence for bit while Mike practised moving the robotic arm to foxy's amusement.  
"Is it true?" Mike asked bluntly suddenly getting very solemn, interrupting Foxy's chuckle, "What Freddy said?"  
Foxy paused. As much as he had tried, he had been unable to suppress the grim story the bear had revealed to mike. Foxy wanted them to move on but knew that wasn't an option.  
"Yeah." He started, looking at the ground, "It happened 5 months or so ago. I was performing my regular act when a girl climbed on the stage."  
"And you-"  
"Yeah. I killed her. I didn't see her climb up and-"  
"It's okay" Mike said, cutting Foxy off, "I believe you. That is was an accident."  
Foxy was taken back. He had spent the entire morning practicing different ways to explain this to Mike, each scenario ending poorly.  
"But…why?"  
"Because I love you. And I know you. I know that your not a killer." Mike smiled, resting his head on Foxy's shoulder.  
Mike had secretly spent his morning practicing ways to react to Foxy's explanation. He settled on the telling Foxy how he truly felt.  
"T-thank you." Foxy choked out again, resting his head on top of Mike's, "What did I ever do to deserve you, Mike."  
The security guard smiled, too content to come up with a clever retort. They simply sat in silence together for what seemed like hours, perfectly content.

"So what happens now." Foxy asked, breaking the silence, "With Freddy's band gone…we won't need a security guard…"  
Foxy trailed off, thinking back to the nights before he met Mike. How cold an lonesome they had been.  
"Well…" Mike said, a long smile stretching across his face.  
"Mike. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"Foxy…"  
"You mean the world to me and I'm not sure if I'd be able to forgive myself for letting you go." Foxy stammered.  
"You won't have to." Mike interrupted, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper with gold embroidered edges, "I bought the pizzeria."  
Foxy stared at Mike for what seemed like minutes. Mike couldn't get rid of the smile plastered on his face.  
"You…"  
"Bought it" Mike finished, "Yeah."  
The fox took a moment to gather his thoughts. After a moment, a massive smile spread across his face, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.  
"So this means you won't have to leave…"  
"And we can stay here together." Mike hugged Foxy, pleased with his reaction.  
"But how did you even get the money to?" Foxy asked, "From the pay cheques I've seen, you don't make as much as your deserve."  
"Well after all the shit I went through, and with the main attraction gone, Freddy gave it to me dirt cheap." Mike explained, pressing his head against Foxy's warm fur. It was now Foxy's turn to uncontrollably smile. He returned Mike's embrace. They sat on the bench for a while, listening to the distant handheld radio in the other room.

"I guess as the new owners, we should clean up all the bits of metal laying around." Mike said, examining the sandy floor a little closer.  
Foxy nodded and stood up, helping Mike up as well. Before he could turn away to start cleaning, Foxy pulled him in close, "You know…we never got to continue where we left off the other night." He said suavely.  
Mike looked the fox in the eyes and smiled, holding back a blush.  
"Easy there, pirate." He said, raising and pressing a hand against Foxy's chest, "We still gotta clean up this mess."  
Foxy let out a small whimper, still holding Mike close, "Fine. But when we're done, you're all mine. Deal?"

"Deal."

••••••••  
And there you go everyone! I really hope you enjoyed the last night and thought the wait was worth it.  
I put a lot of time and heart into writing this fic (especially night 5), so thank you for all the amazing reviews and PMs you guys sent my way. I assure I read and smiled at every one of them.  
I got a few messages/reviews asking if I'd make smut for this series. The answer is unfortunately no. I have a fair amount of friends/family that are reading this and they wouldn't take too kindly to me writing smut. That being said if anyone else wants to write some, send me a link and I'd be happy to throw it in here for you.

Anyway, thank you again for all the incredible feedback you guys gave me and I sincerely hope you liked the ending.

If I end up writing another story, it will likely be a pokemon one that I've been meaning to write for a while now. Unless of course somebody gives me inspiration for a different story.

Thanks,  
-Blur


End file.
